mudfandomcom-20200213-history
HavenMUSH
HavenMUSH is a PennMUSH with a Celtic theme. Based in Germany, the MUSH, founded in 2001, uses English. Overview Take a moment to picture yourself a land of ancient gods and heroes. A place where adventure always is within ones grasp. A land where you will meet the exotic, the brave and the wise. What you see before your mind's eye is Haven, the realm of the Celtic gods and a land where your dreams and nightmares will come true Central to Haven is Avalon, where gods reside and the mortal and immortal walk alongside of one another. It is a place where people from many realms meet to from bonds of friendship, for in its centre resides the Henge. The henge, made up of many stone blocks and inscribed with ancient Ogham writings has stood since the beginning of time. Between each block a portal resides and by simply stepping though you can find yourself in one of the many wonderful realms. Lands of adventure, intrigue, mysticism and sometimes even darkness. Why not come and visit Haven and discover what secrets it holds, as well as what secrets lie within yourself? Note: Whilst Haven is a roleplay MUSH, aspects of the theme mean players must be at least 18 to play. Theme Haven is a social MUSH for roleplay and has been designed to provide our players with a plethora of character options and social interactions. Because we want to provide as much choice as possible to our players in terms of characters while still remaining thematic integrity, the following guidelines will help when deciding the type of character you wish to play: Haven's central area is Avalon, the realm of the Celtic Gods and heroes. It is the home of Haven's deities, making all religions in Haven polytheistic as players are encouraged to worship one or all of Haven's diety if they choose to play a religious character. Within Avalon you find the heart of Haven, the Henge of Portals. The Henge is an ancient mystical area of a great circle of standing stones. Between each standing stone there is a portal which can transport you off to the many other wonderful realms of Haven. Haven is a multi-realm MUSH and therefore a MUSH with realm-wide variations in theme. Though each realm has its own unique theme, the common theme of each realm that binds them all together is Celtic and this affects each realm you visit. Throughout the many Haven realms there are many different magical areas, creatures and objects. However the technology levels of all realms are pre 1850's so please when building or creating roles, keep that in mind. Modern technology and electronics or weaponry do not exist in our timeline. Also, although their are stars in our skies, other worldly-travel is not in existence with Haven. Haven is its own planet, Earth and Earth's locales do not exist in our world, and therefore, nor do any characters from there. Haven is both a place for ooc (out of character) friendships and ic (in character) roleplay. In all areas users may feel free to roleplay in character. Certain areas and even whole realms may require it of you. Haven is a fantasy MUSH. In addition to humans, we also have elves, fae, dragons, buccaneers, healers, witches, artisans, warriors, formorians, as well as many, many other options, the choices are nearly unlimited. However, in order to maintain the theme of Haven, a few player choices ARE not allowed within the realms of Haven. Since we are a polytheistic society, angels do not exist here. If you wish to be a prophet or a messenger of one or all of our deities, you should get their permission before creation of your character. We do not have time or space travel here in Haven, which means we also have no aliens or travelers from the future or realms outside of Haven. Though this is a mush based on Earth's Celtic people's it is not based on Earth and is in an other world altogether. Due to this the Cultures in each of the lands have developed in different ways. Each realm is different from the other and in effect has a sub theme under the umbrella of the overall theme. Therefore you shall find realms which have developed to be similar in many ways to say Victorian England or you shall have a culture of Amazon women. We ask that all characters fit within the overall theme of the mush and/or one of the realm sub themes, which provide a wealth of choice. External links and further reading * Homepage ** Mirror site * Map of Haven * Haven Wiki * Information page on MudConnector ** TMC Player Reviews: HavenMUSH * telnet://havenmush.ath.cx:3939 Notes Category:MUSH Category:Has wiki